


A kiss from the unexpected

by PrincessKitsuna



Category: The Unexpectables
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitsuna/pseuds/PrincessKitsuna
Summary: A kiss from a fighting birb?! My Gods.





	A kiss from the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DND The Unexpectables 25: Homeward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344310) by Takahata101. 



> A little dabble for the fine folks who do the Unexpectables.   
> Curtis 'Takahat101' Arnott, aka Borky the Orc Barbarian.  
> Gajin Goombah, as Greckles the Kenku Rouge.  
> SenileSnake, as Panic Grimmtounge.  
> And, Chris Zito, as Task the Kobold Ranger.
> 
> Let us not discount our favorite DM, MontyGlu! 
> 
> Keep up the amazing work guys, and thanks for the fun on Wednesdays!

“Oh, and Panic?” Remy asked.  
“Mmhmm?” Came Panic’s reply.  
An audible sigh came from the Falcon, before he spoke,”Don’t try to seduce everything that moves?”  
Short, childlike giggles erupted from the other three, though, I will admit to being one of the first to laugh at the poor tiefling’s quick roast.  
His reply came quickly, and in just as much fun as the Falcon’s, “I’ll try to turn it off.”  
More giggles followed.  
A sudden bout of confidence seemed to greet Remy as he spoke next. A bout, even the most hardened of soldiers lacked, and one even I was not expecting.  
“All I’m saying, is just save some for the rest of us. Particularly, this one if you don’t mind.” The falcon's claw, made a slight gesture to me. Remy walked to me, confidence gracing him, and his stride. One that put the rest of us to shame. As he stood before me,a smirk seemed to bedazzle his face.And, like that: time froze. A slight peck on my beak came, and went.  
Gasps erupted, from everyone, and when I say everyone, I mean, everyone. Task, Borky, Panic. Even Helga stood solem with an expression, that just read: “what?”. A blush immediately erupted upon my face, and turned my blue feathers, a deep, lush purple. Shock overtook me, Words seemed to escape me. No, no. Not escape. Fail. Words failed me.  
Panic’s fists slammed the table before him, as he shouted to Remy, “Nice!!!”. The stood agape, with a wide smile, an expression he would commonly describe as his, “Oh shit!” face.  
Borky simply began screaming, and pointing to myself and Remy.  
And, Task, the usually most composed member of our party, spat his ale from his mouth. Clear across the room.  
Remy then gathered himself, gave a bow, and left.  
When the door closed, and awkward, stagnant silence filled The Sweet Dragon. One of bliss, and one of unsure emotions.  
Task, held up one finger and began finishing his drink. When, Panic’s voice, broke the silence, “So...Is that a cultural thing orrrrr-” He questioned.  
I gathered myself, long enough to dismiss Panic’s questioning and to raise my talon to my beak, where Remy had planted a kiss, not a moment before, lowered it and gave it a glance. “What in any God’s name could he see in me?” I found myself questioning, shook my head, lowered my talon and then strode to the bar, and gave Helga a wave, begging for an ale. She seemed to read my expression, and my wave, then handed me a drink. I could have sworn, I saw a slight smirk on her face as well, but I didn’t dare question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out The Unexpectables on the following platforms:
> 
> -Monday nights for FanArt Fun Night on Twitch.tv/Takahata101  
> -Wednesdays Nights for Campaign Night at the same place, 9PM CST.  
> -Taka's channel for the archives of campaign night.  
> -Itunes and Google play for the edited versions of campaign night!


End file.
